wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)
"Quack Quack" (A.K.A. Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on his Pirate Ship) is a song about when Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship, but woke up to find himself living on a farm with the ducks and roosters. This song did not get a full music video until Wiggle Time (re-recording). However a special version was made for The Wiggles Movie. Song Credits 1996 Version * Composed, Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Chris Brooks * Mixed by: Alex Ferguson * Recorded at: Tracking Station Recording Studios * Published by: Wiggly Songs * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Songs 1997 Version * Composed, Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Chris Brooks * Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Recorded at: Tracking Station Recording Studios, Electric Avenue Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes 1998 Version * Composed, Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Engineered and Mixed by: Chris Brooks * Assisted by: Brad Cooke, Matt Lovell, Phil Punch * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded and Mixed at: Festival Records * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered, Mixed and Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Mastered at: Electric Avenue Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes 2011/2012 Version * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Alex Keller * Mixed by: Alex Keller, Ben Hardie * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians Wiggledance! Version * Vocals: Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Guitars: Murray Cook * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Version * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Kevin Bennett * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles Movie Version * The Wiggles Vocals: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Snoring: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals - Kevin Bennett * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Big Red Car Sound Effect - Greg Page * Laughing Sound Effect - Anthony Field * Rainbow Sound Effect - Jeff Fatt * Animal Sound Effect - Les Fiddess 1997 Instrumental Version * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Wiggle Time! Version * Vocals: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay 1998 Instrumental Version * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay TV Series 2 Version * The Wiggles Vocals - Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass - Anthony Field * Guitars: Murray Cook * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Laughing - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field Taiwanese Version * The Wiggles Vocals: James Arthur Chen * Backing Vocals - Carlos Chang, Anni Hsu, Danny Shao * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Live Hot Potatoes! Version * The Wiggles Vocals: Greg Page * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Bass - John O'Grady * Guitars: Rex Goh, Greg Page * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Tony Gardner * Drums - Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay Karaoke Version * Backing Vocals - Mark Punch * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Play Piano with The Wiggles Version * Instruments: MIDI Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show Version * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Kelly Hamilton * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Kelly Hamilton * Backing Vocals: Clare Field, Nat Jobe, Emma Watkins * Bass: Alex Keller * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Drums: Steve Pace * Xylophone: Jeff Fatt Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Version * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: James Arthur Chen, Clare Field, Chloe Zuel * Bass: Alex Keller * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Drums: Steve Pace * Xylophone: Jeff Fatt 25th Anniversary Reunion Show Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Bass - Alex Keller * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Jae Nelson * Keyboards - Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie Song Lyrics Greg: (singing) Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship Then he woke up on a farm Captain Feathersword: Oh, my goodness me! Greg: With roosters and ducks singing this song. Captain Feathersword: Here we go. Wiggles and Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodley doo. Captain Feathersword: (hooting) Greg: So now every day when he talks, this is what he says. Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo. Greg: He also does the farmyard dance (with Anthony) You can do it, too. Captain Feathersword: Here we go now. Wiggles and Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Captain Feathersword: (hooting) Greg: Well, is he a rooster? Anthony: Or a pirate? Captain Feathersword Well, I just don't know. Ahoy there, ahoy there Ahoy cock-a-doodley there. Oh! Greg: He also does the farmyard dance (with Anthony) You can do it, too. Captain Feathersword: Wow! Wiggles and Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Captain Feathersword: Here we go now, me hearties! (The Wiggles dance around Captain Feathersword in a circle.) Wiggles and Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Captain Feathersword: Oh yeah! Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Wiggledance: Live in Concert 1996 Transcript Captain Feathersword: ''(after getting his hat and sword back) I feel Quite Quackers after that. Quack, quack, quack. '''Anthony: '''Captain, did you just say "Quack, quack, quack"? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Oh, yes I did say, "Quack, quack, quack." '''Anthony: '''We can say that, too. Let's all try it together! ''(with crowd of people) "''Quack, quack, quack." '''Captain Feathersword: '''Oh, and uh... Cock-a-doodle-doo. '''Anthony': We can do that one, too. You ready? (with crowd of people) ''Cock-a-doodle-doo. '''Captain Feathersword: '''Wow, that's great! '''Greg: '(arriving while holding duck and rooster hats) ''Oh-ho! Anthony, I've got some hats here for us to wear. Look at that. There's a rooster hat for you, my friend. ''(giving rooster hat to Anthony) Anthony: 'Oh, looks good. ''(putting rooster hat on his head) '''Greg: Jeff, I've got a duck hat for you (giving duck hat to Jeff and Jeff puts it on his head) and I've got a duck hat myself so I'll just put that on. (starts putting duck hat on his head) Anthony: (pointing to Murray arriving while wearing a rooster hat) Hey, look at Murray! He looks great! Murray: Cock - a - Doodle Doo!! Greg: It's Murray the rooster! Murray: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Greg: Well, now we can all quack, quack, quack, and cock-a-doodle-doo together. (Jeff plays the intro on piano keyboard.) 'Captain Feathersword: '''Oh yes, indeed. We can do the whole thing. Here we go! ''(The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Sing) Recording Quack Quack was the only song that was not re-recorded when Wiggle Time is made. And then, instead of Wiggle Time, it was rehearsed or re-recorded on December 1996 shown on Wiggledance! Live In Concert. Later, after Wiggledance! Live In Concert, it was re-recorded in 1998 for the Wiggle Time (re-recording) video and album and then the Toot Toot! album. Video Performances *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *The Wiggles Movie *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (video) * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Wiggle Around Australia * Happy 15th Birthday! * Wiggly TV * Wiggly Play Time * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book Episode Performances *Building Blocks *Spooked Wiggles (live in concert) *Wiggle Opera *Play *Cows and Ducks *Bow Wow Wow (episode) (Live in Concert) *Shiver Me Timbers *Hair Disaster! (just the chorus, live in concert) * Marty Party (just the chorus, live in concert) * Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing * Animal Charades (Live in Concert) * Farm Animals * Dancing Flowers * Dorothy Visits the Art Gallery * Musical Stories * Dorothy Visits the Aquarium Album Appearances *Toot Toot! *Live Hot Potatoes! *Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat *Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Hit Songs and Rarities * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * Sing Along: Crunchy Munchy Music * Karaoke Songs 1 * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Trivia * The Piano & Trumpet Track from the 1996 Concert Version is Reused in the Wiggles Movie Version, Plus with the Lead Vocals performed by the former Yellow Wiggle Greg Page. * The song was written in December 1996. * The Karaoke Songs 1 shows that John Field's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. * Although Quack Quack has been changed to “Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on his Pirate Ship” since 1998, the year when the Toot Toot album was released, the former title is still heard during the chorus and is still seen in the regular version of the Wiggle Time video. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the keyboards for the 1998 version. Gallery QuackQuack.jpg|Original 1996 version TheWigglesSingingQuackQuack.jpg|The Wiggles Movie QuackQuack-NonLiveRecording.jpg|Non-live QuackQuack-1998Live.jpg|1998 live QuackQuack-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland QuackQuack-1998Live.jpg|December 1998 live QuackQuack-SteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|Steve Irwin's crocodile diaries QuackQuack-2002.jpg|2002 version QuackQuack-2002Live.jpg|2002 live QuackQuack-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese QuackQuack-2003Live.jpg|2003 live QuackQuack-2005Live.jpg|2005 live QuackQuack-USALive.jpg|Connecticut QuackQuack-DANCELive.jpg|DANCE live QuackQuack-2006Live.jpg|2006 live QuackQuack-2007Live.jpg|2007 live QuackQuack-2008Live.jpg|2008 live QuackQuack-2009Performance.jpg|2009 live QuackQuackCock-A-DoodleDoo-2009Live.jpg|December 2009 live QuackQuack-2010Live.jpg|2010 live QuackQuack-2011Live.jpg|Australia Day QuackQuack-UkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|2011 live QuackQuack-2013Live.jpg|2013 live thewigglesconcert20.jpg|2008 US live 1633849605_0993b361e9_o.jpg|2007 US live 2533623520_cf09d4d3a1_o.jpg|2008 live = Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:1997 songs Category:1997 Category:1998 songs Category:1998 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Craig Abercrombie Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 7 Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Series 5 Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs